


The Interview

by Multifanfic21



Series: The Diary Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Children, Family, Family Feels, Funny, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanfic21/pseuds/Multifanfic21
Summary: Tv has become a new thing in the wizarding world bringing with it a Talk show called Anderson tonight. The Moody family has been asked to join the show to be interviewed in the wake of their father, Alastor Moody's, death. Promoting his autobiography "An auror's tale." This is the 3rd story in the diary series. Enjoy! R&R!
Relationships: Alastor Moody/Oc, Family - Relationship, OC - Relationship
Series: The Diary Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796047





	1. Chapter 1

The host sat at his desk looking over the papers for his next guests. Goeffrey Anderson, of the Anderson Tonight talk show would be interviewing the Moody family. Television and Talk shows were a new concept in the magical world, not brand new, but new none the less. The television had been adopted by the magical community only two years earlier.

There was a long black leather couch that could seat up to three guests with one matching leather chair sitting next to it. A glass coffee table sitting across from it and yet another leather chair sitting on the other side of the coffee table for the host. The audience quietly chatted as a man with a head set came out on stage.

“Five minutes Mr. Anderson.”

Geoffrey looked up at the stage manager

“Thank you Bryan.”

He said politely as he looked over the papers, making notes of questions and crossing others out. He checked his watch, one minute until show time.

“Ready in, 5, 4, 3, 2…”

The audience began clapping as a light shown over the host’s desk.

“Good evening everyone and welcome to another great segment of the Anderson tonight show, with me, your host, Geoffrey Anderson.”

Elizabeth and her children watched from back stage awaiting their cue. It had only been a little over a month since their father had passed on and since then his book had become wildly popular selling a little over one million copies in less than 48 hours of the old aurors death. Becoming more popular than Gilderoy Lockhart’s autobiography “Magical me.”

Alastor Tobias, now 40,stood watching in his family’s modern green plaid kilt, tie to match with a white shirt, black dress jacket, matching socks and dress shoes and sporran, his head was now bald at the top. The hair he did have was on the sides and was gray, almost white, same as his beard. He watched the host speak as he stroked his beard deep in thought.

Katrhine Imogen was now 44, her hair was short with all the beautiful red faded to white, her face was gently made up, a little lip stick and some mascara, wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She wore a black blouse with yellow and white flowers printed on it, black slacks and flats to match. She placed her hand on her little brothers shoulder waiting.

Rosa Marie, now 35 years old, she held her mothers hand as she watched, her still dark brown hair done up in a bun, hardly any grey at all. Her face was done up much like her sisters but with more eye shadow and eye liner. She wore a black sleeveless dress that stopped just below her knees along with black heals. She hardly looked her age.

Elizabeth, mother, wife, teacher and now widow stood by her children. Now 64 years old, her once long, dark brown hair is white, wrinkles decorate her once youthful eyes and mouth. He smile never changing, her lips were a pale pink. She wore a black blazer, and underneath she wore a white blouse with black slacks with black flat shoes to match. Her wedding ring still on her finger.

“We have a great show for you tonight. As you know we recently lost world renowned auror Alastor Moody. He has fought many dark wizards and sent many more to Azkaban, he married, had children and became a teacher.”

Jr chuckled and shook his head.

“So! I’m pleased to introduce you to his wife Elizabeth and their three children, Katie, Alastor II and Rosa!”

The audience clapped and cheered as the four guests made their way out onto the stage, the siblings sitting on the sofa while Elizabeth sat in the leather chair next to them. Alastor II sat closest to his mother on the end of the sofa, Katie next to him and Rosa on the other end.

“It’s an honor to have you all here. “

Jr chuckled.

“Itsh good to be here. Da wash a fan of your show.”

“Oh we all are.”

Stated Elizabeth, with a smile patting her sons arm while Rosa and Katie smiled. The host raised his eyebrows and smiled, pleasantly surprised.

“Well that’s certainly good to hear. How have things been since his passing?”

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head.

“Tough and very slow.”

Rosa nodded agreeing.

“I understand very well. Now.”

The host shifted in his seat.

“I have read his book and have to say I’m a bit shocked about how detailed things are.”

Rosa raised her eyebrows and chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of her neck.”

“Daddy was never one lie.”

Katie shook her head.

“And lie he did not. “

The audience and the host chuckled. Anderson spoke up.

“So, I have some question for the four of you. And if we have time, I’m sure the audience would like to ask some as well.”

The audience clapped and cheered at that.

“Lets start with you Mrs. Moody. Is it alright if I call you that?”

Elizabeth smiled and gave him a nod.

“How did you handle negative feedback about your relationship with Alastor?”

Elizabeth thought for a minute.

“You know, I really never did. Most of it I just let go in one ear and out the other. Never fussed much about it. The age gap never bothered me, I know I was young when I started dating him but I was a grown adult woman, I had a job and could speak for myself.”

“Did you see yourself as an independent woman?”

“In a way, yes. I mean I was still living with my parents at the time. I had been recovering from a very…traumatic experience resulting in having to move out of my apartment and move back in with them. They didn’t seem to mind though.”

“Was this Jack and Anna?”

She nodded smiling.

“How long after that did you meet your husband?”

“Oh it was maybe a year, year and a half.”

“And how did your parents react to you dating so soon and to how much older your husband was?”

Elizabeth though about this for a moment.

“They thought I should have waited a bit longer. As for the age gap. My mother was a little more accepting of it than my father was. My father, as you know, was a muggle and he had no clue who Alastor was.”

Anderson nodded.

“Yes. I read somewhere in his book that your father handed him a bullet.”

Elizabeth nodded.

“That was dad. Overly protective.”

“Rightly sho.”

Added Jr.

“Your husband suffered severally from PTSD, correct?”

Asked the host. Elizabeth nodded.

“PTSD, Anxiety and Panic disorder.”

He nodded.

“How was that dealt with?”

  
“Very, very carefully. The first night I stayed at his house I woke up to him yelling. It startled me, I waited a few minutes and carefully went into his room, he was sitting at the edge of his bed, head in his hands shaking, tears rolling down his face. I asked him to tell me what his nightmare was about and he refused to tell me saying he didn’t want to burden me with this. I ended up getting him help but it took weeks.”

“Was he very stubborn?”

Jr laughed at that.

“Stubbon? Bloody hell! It was his way or the highway!”

Katie and Rosa nodded in agreement.

“Looks like it’s time for a commercial break! We will be right back after this!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome back to the Interview! On the show today is the family of the late and great auror, Alastor Moody. “

Anderson looked down at his papers and then back up at his guests.

“Mrs. Moody, have you ever been afraid of your husband?”

“Afraid of him hurting me? No…I knew he’d never lay a hand on me. But he did scare me a couple of times. Once was after death eaters crashed Bill and Flur Weasly’s wedding. Jr was a little over two weeks old and Katie was four.”

Katie nodded remembering some of it.

“He put Jr in my arms and I gabbed Katie and he told me to go to the headquarters.”

“12 Grimmauld place?”

Questioned Anderson. Elizabeth nodded.

“Yes. I made it there with Jr and Katie, Molly, Bill and Flur followed close behind with the twins, later Aurther and Alastor. He was shaking so bad that the tea cup I gave him was rattling on the table.”

The audience and Host listened closely as did the Moody children.

“Would you mind reading that from his book?”

Asked Anderson politely. Elizabeth nodded , picked up the book and turned to the page.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My heart was pounding and my head, bloody hell my head, it felt like it was being crushed. It didnae help that Mrs. Weasly decided to ask where her youngest lad had run off to, she didnae ask once, she asked over and over. Ah couldnae handle it, it felt like everyone and everything was closing in on me. A feeling ah hadnae felt in a long time.

“Ah dinnae ken! Ah dinnae bloody ken!”

Ah yelled at the top of my lungs, my head in my hands, shaking. Ah heard her let out a gasping sob and ah felt Elizabeths arms wrap themselves around me, calming me softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth nodded agreeing with what was written.

“Yah that’s pretty much what happened. Poor Molly was so shocked, I don’t think she’s ever been yelled at like that before.”

Anderson nodded.

“What was the second?”

“Oh the second was while we had gone into hiding again, it was on the beach at a house owned by a relative of the Weasly’s. Jr was maybe two months old by then. Hermione had been given my birth certificate. I sat at the table and read them out loud, my husband was sitting next to me when I read the name out loud.”

Jr looked at his mother.

“What was going through your head?”

“That I’m the daughter of a well known death eater and that my husband is the most powerful auror of our age and that he’d leave me over it.”

She rolled her eyes.

“He would have never done that. He could have left at anytime and found someone his age, honestly, early in our relationship I expected him to.”

“Da wash a stubborn old Scott.”

This made the audience, Anderson, Elizabeth, Katie and Rosa chuckle. They knew their father well.

“He defiantly seamed so. It seams we have some questions from the audience. “

He looked at the handful of cards that sat in his lap.

“Katie this one is for you. Ewan **MacLeod** asks, how did you feel about the ferret accident?”

Jr busted out laughing hearing the question, Katie just groaned shaking her head.

“Oh not this…”

She groaned in protest.

“Oh yes this.”

Stated Elizabeth chuckling. Katie sighed.

“Oh Fine…I was 11, it was the summer after my first year at Hogwarts and we had been given homework to do. So I decided to work on transfiguration.”

A few of the audience members, who already know what happened, began laughing. Katie shook her finger at them.

“Don’t beat me to it.”

Anderson laughed, Jr laughed and Elizabeth was just about in tears laughing from the memory.

“I wasn’t here for it but I heard it was an absolute belter.”

Katie rolls her eyes at her sister.

“Anyway, I was trying to change a cup into a ferret, and I had my ferret Oreo. I think we have a picture of him.”

A photo of a black and white ferret pops up on the screen behind them. The audience oo’s and awes.

“Awe! What a cutie!”

Exclaimed Anderson about the little creature.

“He was a right pig.”

Stated Elizabeth.

“Any time you opened the fridge he’d be right there at your feet squeaking away.”

She said giggling. Katie shook her head.

“As I was casting the charm daddy walked in asking if I was hungry, I misfired, the spell hit Oreo and went towards dad, hitting him right in the face.”

Anderson grimaced at that.

“And there, in the spot where daddy was standing was a light brown colored ferret with three paws and one eye…”

Jr, along with Anderson, the audience, some of the crew, Elizabeth and Rosa busted out laughing.

“I felt awful…I gently scooped him up and right to the kitchen table, stat him down and sat in a chair and just stared at him waiting for death to just take me.”

“Where was your mum?”

Asked Anderson chuckling.

“She was away with grandma for four days.”

Elizabeth chuckled.

“I didn’t even get a call about it, I just came home and there’s this….Ferret that I’ve never seen before sitting on the dogs bed. Oh and he was able to change himself back.”

Anderson laughed along with the audience. He handed Katie the book.

“Would you mind reading aloud for us?”

Katie sighed and took the book.

“Anything for you Geofrey.”

She opened the book and began to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah figured it was aboot lunch time. Katie was closest so Ah went to her room first and made it to the door way.

“Hey darling, are ye hun-“

She jumped, startled, missed her mark and hit me in the face with a white spark, ah wasn’t even able to finish my sentence. Next thing ah knew ah was on the ground, ah had a pink little nose, light brown fur, a missing paw and one eye. How Ironic…

Ah watched as Katie rushed over and picked me up, the look on her face said it all.

“I’m in so much trouble.”

Well, aye and no. Aye she should have been remaining vigilant, no she wasnae in trouble. Aye, ah could have changed back but ah thought it best tae use this as a teaching moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So all that time he was able to change himself back?”

Questioned Rosa as she laughed. Katie nodded. Anderson laughed.

“We will be right back after these quick messages!”

The camera panned out cutting to commercial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers note: I really hope everyone is enjoying this story. I know the wait was long but I tried my best to make it like a real commercial break, extremely long and pointless. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed. R&!!)


	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome back everybody! Before we broke for commercial we were reading questions from the audience. Here’s one from a Blake James. This one is for the Moody children. Was it ever a secret that your father had issues stemming from his work as an auror?”

“No, absolutely not.”

Said Jr right away, Katie and Rosa just shook their heads. Jr continued.

“Mental health was nothing to be ashamed of in our house. We learned about it early, learned the oncoming signs of it, learned how to take care of ourselves. Our mother even suffers slightly from it.”

Anderson nodded listening.

“It’s a pretty taboo subject in our world.”

Katie nodded agreeing.

“PTSD isn’t something that should be taken lightly. I was four when I experienced one of my fathers outbursts and I remember every little bit of it.”

“Did it scare you?”

Anderson asked Katie.

“Yes, it did. I stayed away from him for weeks, I’d cry if my mother wasn’t in the room. One day he sat down with me with a blow of strawberry ice cream and told me how sorry he was for scaring me. Mum had told him that I had seen it. He had no idea and cried when I hugged him.”

“Your father never abused any of you?”

“Absolutely not!”

Shouted Jr a bit angry about the question, he seemed to have taken over answering the questions. A look from his mother calmed him. Katie patted her brothers hand.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Jr only nodded.

“As a wee lad….Da was my hero….”

The audience awed at this.

“I wanted so much to be exactly like him, take after him and achieve goals like him. The day I told him I was accepted into the auror training program he pulled me aside and talked to me. I saw the fear in his eyes.”

“He didn’t want you taking up the job?”

Jr shook his head.

“No…And I think it about killed him the day I was hit.”

Anderson nodded taking this all in. He was a very kind and compassionate host, was a fan of the old auror and was very happy to meet the Moody family. He then shuffled through the cards looking for another question.

“Ah! Rosa, a question for you from an Ashley Thomas. Ashley asks if you’ve ever tried to break through your fathers mind blocks to read his mind.”

Rosa laughed at that and nodded.

“As a child I tried to. He knew when I was doing it too, he’d give me this side smirk and call me a cheeky wee sprite. But as the dementia progressed I found that I had to, just to keep him from hurting himself or hurting others.”

“Did you ever see anything you shouldn’t have?”

Asked Anderson. Rosa only nodded as tears welled up in her eyes.

“Yes….Mainly when he got violent. I was seeing what he was feeling, the fear he had in his child like state wasn’t a childhood fear or something silly children think up. It was real and it happened….What made it worse was when he’d look at you with tears in his eyes not understanding what was wrong or what was happening.”

Anderson handed her a tissue box, she took a tissue from it and dabbed her eyes.

“Daddy was always so strong, but seeing him this way hurt so much.”

Katie said as she held her sisters hand. Anderson also had tears in his eyes, as did Elizabeth. Jr sat there, stoic as ever. Anderson nodded and read another card.

“Another one for Rosa, from a Lance Simons. He asks how did your father feel about you marrying the son of a death eater?”

Jr chuckled at that. Rosa nudged him.

“My father in law was forced into being a death eater, it wasn’t his fault. He’s since made amends with my uncle. As for dad, he didn’t care, he knew Scroup wouldn’t hurt me, he saw that the day he came to see me in the hospital. Didn’t stop him from reluctantly giving me away on my wedding day.”

She giggled, Anderson smiled.

“Can you tell us what you were thinking before you attempted to end your life?”

Rosa raised her eyebrows, took in a deep breath and let it out.

“I just felt hopeless…That I’d never escape the fact that I look like my maternal grandmother. As soon as I took that potion I regretted it, ever single minute of it. Children can be very cruel.”

Jr nodded.

“I’ve never seen him so angry.”

Elizabeth shook her head.

“He made the most…..Heart wrenching scream that I had ever heard.”

Katie closed her eyes remembering. Anderson shot a look at the producer and they took a break.

“Are you alright?”

He asked his guests. Elizabeth wiped her eyes and nodded, she stood and walked to the ladies room. Rosa took a sip of her tea and Katie chatted with Jr.

“Are you alright Rosa?”

Asked Anderson, he knew some of these questions were a bit touchy. She smiled and nodded.

“I’ll be just fine. I’ve healed from my experience and have gone and given talks about it. My father even gave an example as to what should happen if bullying gets to this extent. When they say someone bullies because their having bad experiences at home of something is happening at home really isn’t all that true, again children are cruel. The girl that bullied me had it made, had a wonderful home life, loving parents, everything for a perfect childhood.”

“So why did she do it?”

“Because she was bored.”

Anderson shook his head. He couldn’t wrap his brain around being mean to someone just because you’re board.

“That’s…..Really messed up.”

Rosa nodded agreeing.

“May I ask you something Mrs. Malfoy?”

Rosa smiled.

“Of course.”

Anderson sighed.

“My son is being bullied, he’s handicapped, so he’s a bit slow and there are days when he comes home crying to his mother and myself about it saying that kids call him mean things. What do I do?”

Rosa listened and thought about it.

“Unfortunately there is nothing that can be done about having mean things said to you or about you, as I have said, children can be cruel. But you can pull your son aside and tell him to be kind. My father once told me that you have to wear those words and those names like armor and one day that armor will be strong enough to protect you and like anything in life it takes time and patience.”

Anderson listened and nodded.

“He was really a smart man.”

Rosa laughed.

“Scary brilliant.”

Ten minutes later they were back on the air.

“Welcome back everyone! Before we left we were taking questions from the audience. But before that I have a question for Eizabeth, how is your brother doing?

Elizabeth laughed.

“Harry? Oh he’s doing just fine! Still hard at work. I have a photo that my grandson Ian took on his way home from work.”

A photo pops up onto the big screen behind the guests. Harry was now 57, in the photo he wore his usual round glasses, hair still dark brown, a bit of a beard, his scar faded almost invisible, he’s wearing black pants with a black zip up jacket and a white shirt. The audience clapped seeing the hero.

“Can we have a little context behind this photo?”

“Oh Yes! Harry was on his way home from some work out of the country and my grandson Ian saw him , yelled ‘Uncle Harry!’ and took the photo.”

A chuckle came from Anderson and some of the audience.

“Which one is Ian?”

“Ian is my son. Alastor Ian Moody III”

Said Jr proudly as he explained.

“He’s just been accepted into the auror training program.”

The audience clapped and cheered at this.

“I can imagine his grandfather is very proud of him.”

Jr smiled and nodded.

“Oh absolutely! Both Finly and Ian. Spoiled the hell out of my boys, their sister too.”

Elizabeth shook her head.

“He spoiled all of our grandchildren.”

The audience laughed at that. Anderson smiled.

“I’m afraid that that’s all the time we have tonight. Thank you again for joining us for another great episode! Good night and good health!”

The audience clapped and cheered as the camera panned out. After the show, copies of Alastors book, An Aurors tale, were given out. The Moody children smiled and hugged their mother.

Their father would never be forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**May 4 th 2055**

Anderson, aged slightly, a little more grey in his hair, his eyes still as bright and happy as they were the day he started 25 years ago. He sat at his desk a bit saddened by news he just received from the Moody family.

“Going live in 5,4,3,2…..”

Called the stage hand as the camera panned in.

“Good evening everyone. Uhh…Before we begin we have some very sad new….Elizabeth Moody, wife of the late Alastor Moody has passed away this morning.”

Gasps and awes came from the audience.

“I was told she passed away peacefully in her sleep. She was 84 years old and had 6 grandchildren and 10 great grandchildren. She will be remembered in our hearts and minds.”

There was a moment of silence for the family before the show began again.

“We have a great show for you tonight!!”

The End.

((Authers note: I hope everyone enjoyed this short story. Please check out my new story, An Aurors tale, the 4th book in the diary series. Also I am awful at math.Please tell me what you think in the coments!! R&R!!))

**Author's Note:**

> ((Authers note: I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Interview. I’ve never had to write anything like this before. If you have any questions that you would like to be in this chapter, please ask them and I will add them. Also, check out the other stories in The Diary series. R&R!!))


End file.
